Blame the Coffee
by Personal Bubbles
Summary: Eridan's life had been so busy and drama filled lately, but maybe just a little spilled coffee would make it a tad bit better. Rating changed T-M. Warnings inside. (discontinued/being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first fanfiction ever, so critizism is welcomed (just not harsh or rude things please!). I'm also new to the site so helpful tips would be nice as well :3 If there are any grammar or spelling errors please tell me, but I hope I did a good job!**

**Warning: yaoi (Sol/Eri)**  
**AU- All trolls are human**

**Language, Angst, Drama, Fluff, BL, etc.**

**Many other side pairings in later chapters.**  
**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

Wworst day evver.

It all started this morning around 8 when I had slept through my alarm. I was soon trying to rush to get to work with no avail since my ride had already left. I decided to call a friend of mine to pick me up.

I had just finished gelling my hair up when I heard a loud honk and a copious amount of curses coming from the front of the house. I grabbed my favourite scarf, a translucent blue and purple striped beauty, and ran out the door. I spotted a silver convertible with a tall smiling clown in the drivers seat and a grumpy red eyed munchkin in the passengers waiting at the front gate.

"Get in fuckass," Karkat grumbled at me with his arms and legs crossed in front of him.

I flew into the backseat then checked my watch. _7:47 am._

"Gam, floor it!" he nodded and soon enough he was breaking the law. Good thing the top was up or else my hair would have gotten another restyling.

They dropped me off at the back door of the restaurant/coffee shop I worked at. I thanked them before they sped off. I checked my watch again. _8:02 am._

Blasting through the doors I clocked in, grabbed my apron, and started setting everything up as usual. I unstacked the chairs from the tables and laid the needed items on each glass surface. I then set off to start decorating some of the baked goods displayed for people who liked to pass by for a snack and such.

I had a talent for decorating, or at least that's what my step sister Feferi would tell me. I had just finished frosting a tray of cupcakes when I heard my name being called from the kitchen.

"Eridan! Eridan please hurry!" I placed the tray into the display case then bolted into the kitchen (I've been doing that a lot lately). I found Feferi dressed up in business like attire with a phone wedged between her shoulder and ear while trying to balance a pile of paperwork in one hand and holding a suitcase in the other. Shuffling to her side I took the paperwork and suitcase from her.

Mouthing thank you she grabbed the cellphone and began talking. I followed her to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Placing the papers gently onto the table and handing her the suitcase, she sat down.

"Yes...that would be perfectly fine... See you then," she placed her phone down then plopped her head onto the table, her long auburn hair flying everywhere. I sat on the opposite side of the table and patted her head softly.

She began to mumble still face first on the table with my hand still on her head.

"Sorry lov-ve I couldn't hear ya. W-what w-was that?" She giggled then looked up with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and returned her smile," Only when your feelin' down Fef."

She puffed out her cheeks then frowned, but it was obvious that she wanted to laugh at my speech deficiancy.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'm goin' to go finish frostin' some more cupcakes." I stood and started heading back to the kitchen.

"Wait! Eridan I need to ask you for something..." she trailed off.

"If it's for me to watch the place while you go to a meetin' or somethin' it's okay with me," I waved a hand at her still walking towards the kitchen.

"Um... that's part of it," she started fidgeting with her hair and gestured me to sit down again, so I did.

"There's someone really REALLY important coming today and he's supposed to talk to the manager aaannndd..."

"You want me to talk to him for you?" she nodded. I took what she said and processed it for a moment, but only one word came to mind.

"No."

"B-but Eridan! You need to talk to him! If you don't then-"

"Fef, listen to me! I'm not goin' to do YOUR job especially if this person is really this important. Your either gonna have to reschedule with this man or figure somethin' else to do cause I'm not goin' to do i-"

"It's our father."

My eyes grew wide behind my glasses. I was completely speechless.

"It's your chance to actually talk to him face to face, Eridan. It's time to end this madness! You haven't talked to him directly since highschool graduation!" I placed my face into my hands not even caring that my glasses would get dirty.

"You did this on purpose didn't you." She didn't answer.

A simple word can ruin someone's life.

"Fine," and there was mine.

She let out a squee then got up to hug me.

"I have to get going now, please be nice and don't cause to much of a scene," she grabbed her stuff then rushed out the back.

"Hey... WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

I sighed then slumped back into the booth closing my eyes. I almost fell asleep when I felt a presence looming over me. I opened my eyes to see Equius, one of the few employees that I actually liked to see.

"E-exuse me Mr. Ampora but it is almost time to open and I just saw Ms. Peixes leave the facilities," he began to sweat.

I groggily stood up and stretched a bit, "Um... yes. Tell all the other employees that I will be incharge for today since Feferi is very busy."

"Yes sir," he took the towel that was hung on his shoulder and dabbed his forehead.

"Oh also can you finish frostin' the cupcakes?"

"Yes sir. Will that be all Mr. Ampora?"

"For now. Now hurry along, I feel like it's goin' to be a very busy day." I went and tied up the curtains that were heavily draped in the front of the restaurant, and looked at my watch. 9:24 am.

I turned the open sign on and prayed for an easy day.

The heavens were not in a generous mood.

As the day continued I was getting more and more anxious, so I decided to do something that would some what calm me down. I started making a mental list of what I could do with my life if I didn't have the CEO of Betty Crocker as my mother and a father who owned a very successful restaurant/coffeeshop in almost every state in America, Province in Canada, and country in Europe.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a customer had called for a refill on his sprite. After refilling his drink I scurried into the kitchen and checked the clock. _1:34 pm._

Metally cursing myself I decided to take a well deserved lunch break... at Mc'Donalds.

"Hey Nep, ya mind takin' over my shift for a few. I need to go eat somethin' or I'm gonna pass out."

"No purroblem!" she waved goodbye to me and I exited the back then rounding the front to go across the street. Walking into the small Mc'Cafe I ordered a large coffee and a salad then sat down in a booth next to the window. I took a glance across the street to the building I came from. I took a small sip of my coffee and followed the line coming from the doorway. My eyes continued to wonder when I spotted a suited man checking his phone near the end. I nearly choked on the steamy drink in my hand.

Hacking, I threw the remains of the salad and coffee into a trash bin and rammed the doors open. He was still checking his phone, so I bolted across the street to the closest lamp post. Checking once more I hastily dragged myself into the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind me.

Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at me but quickly looked away thinking it was another one of "those" days. I composed myself and snatched my apron from the coat rack sitting next to the door. After I had put it on again I decided to go and reserve a table for my father and me to sit at. Grabbing a "Reserved" sign, I walked to the booth closest to the bathroom. It was an ideal spot, if anything went wrong I could rush to the bathroom and sneak out the window or something.

I took a look at the cashier and sure enough my father was already in the VIP line.

"Psstt, Nep," I waved a hand at her to come closer.

"What is it Ampurra? You got back quicker than I thought," she had crouched down to my level. I hadn't even noticed that I was trying to hide behind a trashcan.

"Do you see that man right there?" I pointed to my father who was still looking at his phone,"well that's my father and I need you to escort him to table 14 for me."

Her eyes grew wide,"you mean that's...?" I nodded.

Covering her mouth she let out a gasp. She marched back to the cashiers and began conversing with my father. I on the other hand started to freak out when I saw Nepeta beginning to lead him to the table. I ran to the coffee machine and brewed two fresh cups of coffee, one black and one with extra sugar and cream. Not even caring to get a tray I ran back outside and found my father looking bored as ever.

I placed the black coffee on the table and held the other tight while I sat myself down across from him.

"Eridan? I thought I was here to discuss with Feferi?" his strong Scottish accent was more intimadating as ever.

"W-well,"and there goes my stutter," you see, um... Fef had to go to a meetin' today and she w-wanted me to talk to you in her place..." He was giving me a look of disgust.

"I see. Knowing Feferi, she did this so you and I could talk didn't she." It was a statement, not a question. "If that's the case then tell me. What have you been doin' for these past few years. Have you been gettin' an education?"

"Yes sir. I have." I stared hard at the steaming cup of Joe in front of me.

"Very good. And might I ask, what have you been takin' up?" I stayed quiet and gripped onto my knees to hopefully stop my shaking.

"Eridan, answer the question," his look turned dark as he crossed his arms.

My fingernails started to dig into my skin,"I'm..." I wanted to cry, "I'm taking...Art."

The next few moments were still, not even the noise of the restaurant could have broken the silence.

"When will you cease dissappointing me Eridan."

That was it, I had to get out of there.

I jumped up and started running. I heard the call of my fellow employees and the shouts of angry customers I ran past, but I did not stop running. I ran straight through the front doors and out into the parking lot. I ran until I felt something... something solid and bony.

"Hey! Watch where you're going dumbath!"

I had ran into a man and apparently knocked both of us down. Not only that, it appeared that I had spilled his coffee drink all over something he was holding.

"Holy fuck! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY LAPTOP?"

**So, thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic ^^**

**Please Review X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reading! :D**

**Same warnings as before.**  
**Might change rating later in the story :)**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

**Oh shoot I just reread my first chapter again and it seems that there was a paragraph that was deleted ;A;**

**(It was just explaining that Eridan ripped off his apron and threw it at Nepeta while he was running out. :P)**

_Chapter 2: You Live Here?_

"FUCKING THIT YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU ATH!" I winced as the man I had ran into lashed at me.

I got up and swept my pants and began to apologize,"I-I'm really sorry-"

"YOU BETTER BE! MY LAPTOP HAD ALL MY SCHOOL THTUFF IN IT!" he was now furiously trying to turn his laptop on with no luck.

"Look, you don't have to keep yellin' at me!" I was starting to get annoyed. I let out a quick sigh then helped the lanky dick up, "If it'll make you feel better how about I go get you a new cup of coffee."

"Oh, so you can thpill it on me again? Plus I got the coffee from TheaThalt Caramel," he pointed to the entrance I just fled from, "It'th probably gonna take forever to get another cup!"

I finally realized that he had probably not seen me run out of the restaurant," O-oh I see."

Suddenly Nepeta bursted out the doors with my apron tangled on her head. She tore it off then started to scream, "AMMPPURRAAA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She was absolutely furious now. Equius ran out and tried to calm her down but she only got louder.

The lisping guy turned to look at Nepeta,"What the-"

"I-I think we should just go to Mc'Donalds, don't you think?" I grabbed his shirt then tugged him across the street to Mc'Donalds.

Once we were past the door he ripped my hand off of his shirt than looked at me,"You better fucking buy me anything I want from here." He walked into the line and looked up at the menu.

Facepalming, I joined him in line then took out my wallet.

"Welcome to Mc'Donalds what can I get for you today?" The cashier said with a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Umm...Can I get a Big Mac with extra cheethe, a 20 piethe chicken Mc'Nugget, a large caramel mocha, a large thweet tea, aanndd 2 large frieth." He crossed his arms and smirked at me.

I looked at him, dumbstruck, "Really? Can you even finish all of that?"

His smirk just grew.

After I paid we sat down in a corner with all food in tow. I started to bang my head against a wall at how ridiculous the situation was. He started stuffing his face with almost everything right away. I glared at him then started to speak.

"Soo... now that you have your greasy buffet would you at least tell me your name?"

I finally got to get a good look at him. He wasn't all that bad looking actually. Tall and lanky...not bad at all. He had oval shaped bi-colored glasses and a black and yellow button-up with loose black jeans. His dark auburn colored hair was gelled up in the back, and a Gemini sign tied onto a black string graced his neck. I realized that I've seen that same necklace before at the place I got my Aquarius bracelet. Karkat worked at that store.

He took a sip of sweet tea then looked up at me, "Mu mame? _gulp._ Thollux Captor, minuth the lithp," he grabbed a nugget and dipped it into some ketchup, "and your'th?"

"Hm? O-oh it's Eridan Ammm-" the image of Nepeta yelling out my name flashed through my mind, " Piexes! Eridan Piexes."

We fell into a somewhat awkward silence as we looked at the remains of food littering the table.

"Um... So Sol, about your laptop..."

His eyebrows furrowed,"Right. Your lucky that I have motht of my clatthh thtuff thaved in a USB at home."

"Okay, so all I need to do is buy you a new laptop?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Don't get all happy and thit, my laptop was the betht on the market. Altho, I wath doing a report for a webthite I have but it wath thaved in my laptop. I wath thupposed to get it done within a month, and I only have a week and a half left!" His face twisted into a look of frustration.

"So you want me to help you?" I asked in shock.

"Well what am I thuppothed to do? It took me two thraight weekth to do all that rethearch and pluth I have clatthheth too!"  
He was now standing. Grabbing all his trash he marched to the trashcan then the exit.

I chased after him, "O-okay! I'll do what I can but I have classes too ya know. Can we at least talk at a more proper location? Like maybe one of our households?" He kept walking until he got to the parking lot of SeaSalt Caramel. He stopped in front of a beat up looking mini van and unlocked the doors.

"Um..." I looked at him hoping this was a joke.

"You coming?"

"... Can I just walk?"

He rolled his eyes and opened the passenger's door, "Get in."

He walked to the other side and slid into the drivers seat. I gradually placed myself into the passengers but was utterly appalled at the site that laid around me when I had got in.

The van was filled with wires, wrappers, soda bottles(Faygo mostly), clothes, and tons of other things I rather would not ask about.

He started the engine,"Yourth or mine?"

"Mine!" If this was his car I really did not want to see his living space.

The car ride was even more awkward than when we were in Mc'Donalds. We did not talk the whole ride besides for directions to the house.

"Holy thit! You live here?" Sollux pulled up in front of a large gated mansion and looked at me.

I hopped out of the van relieved to get out of that dumpster,"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you thaid it wath a HOUTHE not a fucking manthion!" He turned the engine off and got out of the van.

"It's actually pretty small compared to the one my mother has up in Washington." I tapped a code into a little box hidden behind a wall of bushes. The 12 foot gate began to open and I led Sollux through the lawn. His jaw dropped when he began walking on the pathway to the door.

I couldn't blame him though, the lawn was beautiful with its green grass and roses lining the stone pathway. A seahorse fountain was shaded on the left of the stone path by a large oak tree, while the right was trickled with purple and dark pink flowers with a statue of a majestic mermaid placed in the center of a pond. The front yard really did bring back nice memories of when Feferi and I were younger. A smile had crept onto my face as I unlocked the large heavy hazel door.

I opened it and held the door for Sollux. He walked in and glanced around. His eyes going wide.

Again, I couldn't blame him. A large teardrop chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of two arched staircases leading upstairs. A large portrait of Feferi hung on the wall at the top of the left staircase while the other side had a portrait of me. The sides of the room had gigantic curtains that hung from the ceiling and fell down almost in a waterfall like fashion. They were tied back to reveal massive windows that viewed a terrace on both sides that were hidden by hedges.

I never did take the time to actually look at this house anymore, and now that I was looking at it with Sollux it felt nice to remember all the good times me and Feferi had before highschool graduation. Before we became to busy to actually have fun as siblings anymore.

"Thith plathe ith amazing... I would definitely kill to live here..." Sollux mumbled to himself. He continued to stare in awe when I heard a door creak open.

"Your back early Eridan dear," A short chubby women hobbled out from behind a large maple colored door underneath the balcony of the staircases,"and who might this dashing young man be? You're new boyfriend Eridan?"

Sollux whipped his head towards me,"Wha-?"

"N-NONONO! W-We just met this morning Lucy! It's nothin' like that!" I started to wave my hand frantically trying to explain but she only laughed.

"hahaa~ Oh Eridan, you can be so cute sometimes. Reminds me of when you were younger and you got in trouble for something so small," she walked over and pinched my cheek.

I light blush swept onto my face and I tried shoving her off," Lucy, I still have a rep to uphold ya know."

She only giggled again but turned to go to the kitchen.

"Would you like any snacks dear?"

"No, it's fine. We just ate. Thank you Lucy, I'll call if I need anythin'." I started leading Sollux up the staircase towards my room. He stopped to look at the large portait of me.

"Wow, thith must have taken forever to paint," I placed myself next to Sollux and looked up at the large canvas.

"Actually, it wasn't that hard. All I really needed was a mirror and a nice painting enviorment. In hind sight it might have taken a few tries, but it was a nice little project to work on."

"Wait wait wait. Tho your telling me you painted thith thing?" His expression showed that he did not believe me.

"Yes. My signature is even on it," I pointed to the large purple messy signature in the corner, "I also painted the portrait over there," pointing to the painting of Feferi.

He squinted his eyes at the signature,"Wow. That'th awethome. You're really good."

"Thank you," I smiled then proceeded to tear Sollux away from all the things he though were "amazing" that we passed by. I saw those things everyday, nothing shocking about them besides the price tags.

"Hey, if you don't mind me athking but... are you gay? Jutht athuming because that women downthairth athked if I wath your boyfriend and ya..." he scratched the back of his head and continued to follow me to my room past all the doors. The corridor stretched for a while but I had learned my way around. I have been living here almost my whole life.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Actually I did.

" But I'm not," I am.

"She was just playing with you," I've always been but I'll never admit it to someone like you.

"Okay, thorry for athking. Didn't mean anything." He still looked kind of uncomfortable but he relaxed when we stopped in front of some double doors with the initials _E.A._ carved into the wood in cursive.

I pushed open the doors and left my shoes outside by the doorway. Sollux did the same.

His mouth nearly fell off when he saw the inside of my room.

The walls were painted a light shade of lavender, and paintings, sketches, and doodles littered the walls. Art supplies were scattered about the room, as well as different sized canvases. One side of the room was completely covered by dark purple curtains. My king sized bed placed itself almost right next to the curtains but left enough room to walk next to it. On the right side of the room was a rounded black couch that surrounded a large flat screen tv hanging on the wall. A small coffee table was placed in front of the couch facing the tv. The floor was covered with soft white carpet, and it dipped inwards towards the middle and to the right. Across the room was another set of double doors that led to the bathroom.**(This room is really hard to explain so if I ever get a chance to draw it, I will. :P)**

"I-I... whoa," Sollux just continued to stare at everything in my room.

"Yeah, I know," I ran my hand through my hair," It's kinda messy. I really wasn't expectin' for someone to be comin' over anytime soon." I flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"What? No way! I wath talking about how... incredible thith room ith! Thith whole plathe ith bigger than my apartment! Thit, and ith that a bathroom?" I nodded," Dang."

After I had closed the doors I flicked one of the switches next to it and the curtains began to draw back to show the backyard. It was alsolutely breathtaking.

"I can give you a tour of the house later if you want, but for now we have to situate the thing we came here for." I placed myself onto the coach then grabbed a pencil and a sketch book off of the coffee table.

"Right, tho," he sat onto my bed, "Oh thit! Ith thith a waterbed?"

I sighed," Sol!"

"Right, thorry. Tho, yeah...um... the laptop cotht about $2,000 thomething when I firtht got it, but I'm not too thur how much it cotht right now anym-"

The doors slammed open showing a very enraged Feferi.

"Eridan! You better start explaining right now?"

I'm dead.

**I'm really sorry for taking longer to get this chapter in, but I was just really brainstuck on how to explain how Eridan's house looked like. -_-**  
**If I ever get the time to do a little doodling I'll happily put a link to a drawing of how his house and room and everything is supposed to look like!**

**Lucy is also Feferi's Lusus but she works as a Nanny to her and Eridan in this story.**

**Thank you for waiting and Thank you for reading! :D**

**Please Review, I really would like to see what everyone thinks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :D**

**I forgot to mention Happy 4/13 the other day, sorry about that XD.**

**Same warnings as before.**  
**Implied Gam/Kat if you squint. Sorry if you don't like it. :(**  
**It won't really affect the story at all so just ignore it if you want XD**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

_Chapter 3: -Eridan, You )(ave a Wonderful Way of Meeting People 8D_

Welp.

Feferi seems mad.

"Fef! What are you doin' here?" I stood letting the pencil and sketch book fall to the floor.

"Eridan! What am I doing here? What are you doing leaving the restaurant without even calling me? I had to leave in the middle of a meeting to go help out because NO ONE KNOWS THE RECIPE TO THE SEASALT CARAMEL SPECIAL BESIDES YOU, ME, AND GAMZEE!" she had stomped towards Eridan and began shouting at him on full rage. It went on for a few minutes before she simmered down.

"Fef...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble..." I hated when she was mad, or sad, or anything that didn't fit her smiling personality.

Her anger began to fade into worry. The tone she spoke with was soft and concerned,"Eridan, what happened?"

I closed my eyes trying to figure out an emotion that she would buy. I didn't want to talk to her about what happened. I didn't want to worry her. I placed a slightly angered expression onto my face, "Can we not talk about this now Fef? I rather talk about miracles with Gam than what happened. Besides, can't you see that I have a guest here?" I made my tone somewhat arrogant so she would think I was normal as usual.

Sadly, she knows me too well.

"Eridan..." I looked at her with pleading eyes now. Her expression turned into one of frustration but she thankfully dropped the subject.

Sollux had sat through the whole conversation very awkwardly trying to find something to distract him. He had picked up one of my sketchbooks and was flipping through it.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry about intruding!" she covered her mouth with her hands and a light blush spread across her face.

I was really worried on what Feferi was thinking she intruded upon,"Fef... um... it's nothin' like that if your wonderin'..."  
All three of us were now flushed pink.

"O-oh I just thought because he's on your bed, and he's looking through your private sketchbook and-"

"WAIT WHAT? SOLLUX PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" He dropped the book onto the bed and held his hands up in surrender.

"Thorry!" he was still blushing.

I think he saw what was in the book.

After everything settled down a maid had brought up some tea. The three of us fell into a more comfortable air on the coach. We began to talk about everything, really. We started talking about how I met Sollux then the topic ended up changing to space and stars.

"Sollux? By any chance do you know Karkat Vantas?" Feferi asked and sipped her tea.

"I was wonderin' about that too. I've seen a necklace like yours before at Karkat's job. You can only get one if your an employee," I added.

Sollux placed his honey drowned tea down onto the silver platter that had originally held it.

"Yeth I do. He uthed to be my roommate before he moved in with his boyfriend, GZ. I haven't talked to them thinthe I thuddenly got buthy. We were really clothe actually." He looked sadly at his tea.

"I know what you mean," Feferi and I said simultaneously.

"Sollux," he looked up at Feferi," What college do you go to?"

"Alternia," I did a spit take.

"Eridan! What the glub!" I was choking again.

_"Cough_ _Cough_-h-_cough_-how come I haven't_ cough_ seen you before?" I hacked a few more times before gaining my breathe.

"You go to Alternia? Well, that would make thenthe now that I think about it."

Feferi dabbed a napkin onto her pencil skirt then looked up at Sollux, confused," What do you mean?"

"Alternia'th an Art, Dethign, and Performanthe College. I take up graphic dethign there. The thchoolth huge tho maybe that'th why I haven't theen you before."

"I-I see," I adjusted my scarf and stood up.

"Eri, you always meet people in the worst situations. It's like your a magnet for terrible first impressions," Feferi was giggling now.

"Really? How did he meet KK then?" Sollux was now leaning closer to Feferi, curious of what happened.

I turned completely red and whipped my head towards Feferi," You promised not to talk about it Fef!"

She just laughed and began telling the story, "Oh glub this is my favourite story," I sat down again and just glared at her.

"Eri's not really good at socializing so I brought him to my friend's house, Vriska, for a party. Worst idea ever," she facepalmed, "He ended up getting drunk," Sollux sat there with a huge grin on his face, and I was turning into a tomato.

She continued but kept laughing between words," It gets better. He ended up hitting on almost everyone_ haha_, and that's when Karkat came in. Eridan was so drunk he _haha_ he tried to makeout with him," now both Sollux and her were doubling over laughing.

"Okay I get it! I can't handle my liquor, hahaha. Can we move on? That was like 6 years ago," I crossed my arms and tried to control the hot feeling in my cheeks.

"Oh god, FF that'th hilariouth," Sollux was crying now but he was able to regain his composure with only a few slips of laughter here and there.

Feferi gradually came back but she was still smiling like an idiot," Oh glub, it's getting kind of late don't you think?"

"Oh damn your right," Sollux checked his watch, 9:34 p.m.

"It wath really nice hanging out with you guyth. I never get to relax anymore, and for thome reathon getting my laptop ruined hath never been more relaxing," all of us laughed and headed done stairs.

"Oh! Can I have your number by the way ED?" A black haired maid had come up to Feferi and whispered something into her ear. They looked at Sollux and me and started giggling like little school girls.

I wonder why.

"Yeah sure," I grabbed a piece of paper from my back pocket and a pen from the giggling maid.

I scribbled my number onto it and handed it to him," You can always pop by SSC if you want. I'm always there," I scratched the back of my head and looked away. I'll tell him later that I worked there if he didn't already guess.

"Okay, I guetthh I'll thee you guyth tomorrow," we waved goodbye to him as he exited the gate.

"Later Piexes," he waved at me and drove off.

It was actually a pretty nice day, and Sollux wasn't a dick like he came off to be. I closed the door then turned to see Feferi look at me strangely.

"What?"

"Why did he call you Piexes?"

"W-well you see-" I made a run for the living room with a huge grin on my face.

"Eridan! Get back here!" She was laughing as she chased after me.

Explaining can wait.

Let's stay siblings for a little longer today.

**Thanks so much for reading! :D**

**Might not update for a few days, testing all week this week OTL.**

**I'll try to do my best! Thank you again~**

**(Also I still don't get the BETA thing and it would be nice if someone could be mine or explain how to do it -_-;)**

**Please Review, they make me feel happy ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sooo sorry this took so long ;A;**  
**CRT's where this week so I had to put this off, but I'm back and heres an update :D  
Might have some grammar errors as I am dead tired. I'll fix them later! I promise! **

**Same warnings as before.**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

_Chapter 3: Laptops and Childhood Memories_

I had woken up to the sound of light snoring. I took a glance around and found myself inside the movie room. Feferi was curled into a ball piled in blankets and pillows next to me on the wide spread couch. I smiled and remembered the night before.

_Feferi continued to chase me until we were in the backyard. I abruptly stopped when I stumbled slightly at the edge of the pool._

_"Eridan! Come back heerr- wwhhaa!" she ran straight into me and toppled both of us into the pool._

_We bobbed back up and looked at each other, "haha, opps," she bit her lip and blushed in embarrassment._

_"Yeah you better be!" I swam towards her and dragged her under. She flailed but I let go eventually. Both of us had been on the swim team during highschool as well as part time life guards at a local pool during summer._

_"Gah! Eridan you glubbing jerk," she was laughing though and we swam to the edge of the pool. Climbing up we were greeted by towels to our faces._

_"Goodness, you two will catch a cold!" Lucy had walked out to see what had happened when she heard Feferi and I scream._

_"Sorry Lucy, we were just playing around when we kinda fell into the pool, haha," Feferi apologized as she and I wrapped the towels around are shivering figures._

_"Well it is nice to see you two not being so serious," Lucy nodded in approval and helped us back into the house._

_"Now I want you two to go up stairs and get dried and changed. Meet me in the movie room," she walked into the kitchen. Feferi and I just looked at each other._

_We dried up and ended up changing into our favourite pairs of pajamas. We ran out of our bedrooms and raced to the movie room. Sliding down the staircase railings, we nearly slipped on the tile floors trying to beat one another to the room. We crashed into the room with smiles stretching from ear to ear._

_Lucy had already left the room but she left pillows, blankets, hot chocolate, and a pile of movies for us. Feferi and I scurried to the pile of movies and began searching through them. They all seemed to be Disney movies and a few Studio Ghibli movies. We ended up watching the Little Mermaid, Toy Story, and Spirited Away before we fell asleep._

_The smiles never left our faces the whole night. It was just like we were kids again._

_Exactly like when we were younger_.

The flashback ended and I slowly stood and grabbed my glasses from the rim of an empty cup of hot chocolate. I tried to not wake Feferi, so I tipped-toed out the door and to the staircase.

I rushed up the staircases and ran into my room. Looking at a small screen attached to a door of a person sized holder, I tapped a color pallet for what I wanted to wear that day. A blue pair of plaid pants with a white shirt that had an Aquarius symbol sloppily spray painted on flashed on the screen. I tapped enter and the outfit swung itself into the holder. I grabbed it then tapped the small screen again. Sliding the page with my scarves down, I chose which one would fit nicely with my outfit then chose a belt to complete the whole look.

Excuse me if I'm to hipstery for some peoples taste.

I laid the clothes on an open surface next to the sink and turned the shower on. Undressing, I clicked the on switch on a small radio I had and hopped into the shower.

After I got out of the shower I quickly gelled my hair up just like my father showed me and put my clothes on. Despite what people thought, I actually didn't take long changing or getting ready for anything. I usually just liked to sit in the comforts of a homey place and melt into my thoughts. Bathrooms always had that effect on me for some reason.

I guess it was because mine was so nicely decorated with its thin lighting window that stretched across the whole top part of the walls. the walls were striped black and white and a large mirror took most of the space of the back wall. A long thin table attached to the mirror held two sinks and all my things in wired racks.

I was crazy in my teenage years and ended up redoing my whole room and bathroom to match my image of simple yet elegant. It used to be a pirate theme. I laughed at the thought of me actually being able to sleep with ten foot tall ships swimming around my room all night.

I checked the clock hanging on top of the bathroom door frame, _6:53 am._

It was such a curse to have a mental alarms clock that woke you up at 5 am. Sighing, I stood, turned off my radio, and walked out the bathroom. I picked up my phone that I left on my bedside table to charge and found that someone had texted me last night.

I didn't recognize the number but I opened the text up anyways.

_hey ED. iit2 me 2ollux. ii ju2t wanted to tell you to briing money tomorrow. Where goiing laptop shoppiing. ii found a place that 2ell2 the laptop ii had. Txt me back when you get thii2, ii never 2leep._

I grabbed my debit card and placed it into my wallet then into my back pocket. I reread the text and laughed to myself. I had read the text with his lisp.

How cute.

Flipping my phone to the side I texted him back.

_k see you tomorroww._

Today was Feferi's day off so I decided to take my motorcycle to work. I never used it anymore and I really did not want to ride in Sollux's car again. Placing a purple jacket and my black tinted helmet on I hopped onto the seat and opened the garage. I sped out of the house and into the streets.

The weather was so nice today it was almost surreal. The sky was pefectly blue with only a few puffs of white clouds here and there. All the plants I drove by were flourishing and the most diverse shades of green. It felt like it was going to be a good day.

Scratch that, it was going to be fucking amazing.

It was Saturday so the resaurant opened a little later than normal. A line had already started to build up outside the front doors as usual. I parked at the back of the restuarant and unlocked the back door.

I did my regular routine like normal then Nepeta walked in. She was fuming but she still looked adorable. She clutched onto her olive colored pull over tightly and walked up to me. Puffing out her cheeks she looked up and glared at my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YESTERDAY ABOUT?" Her melodic anger filled voice bounced off the walls of the kitchen.

"Okay, I know I'm at fault here but can you calm your fur and let me explain?" God, people need to calm down.

"Fine, but make it fast," she crossed her arms and glared at me.

A few minutes of explaining Nepeta was starting to tear up. "Oh Ampurra! Thats pawful! I'm sorry I yelled at you," she looked down at her feet ashamed of herself.

I only laughed and patted her on the head. She was so short it was cute.

The rest of the employees came in and we opened up right on time. Within a few minutes the place was packed.

The drive-thru was going crazy and so were the employees. For the whole morning I was running around doing a million things. My irratation meter slowly rouse as the day progressed. It had never been this busy before, and I was bouncing from the drive-thru to the cashier and all over the place. It didn't seem to stop until I felt a light buzzing in my back pocket.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I checked my messages.

_how do ii get iin wiith all thii2 people iin liine._

I facepalmed and texted him back as best as I could with only one hand. Pulling two trays of bread out of the oven with one hand was even harder.

just go around to the back and ill let you in.

_kk._

I ran into the kitchen and unlocked the back door then ran to the order list grabbing a few of the already finished orders. Sollux casually walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Thup."

My eye started to twitch.

"C-can you just, like, wait here and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHIN'." I grabbed a platter of food and ran out the door.

After I had served the last plate I stumbled back into the kitchen.

"You guyth are really buthy today huh," Sollux was now ripping apart some bread while having a conversation with Nepeta. I sent him daggers and dragged myself towards the two.

"Oh hey Ampurra! So this is your new boyfriend?" Nepeta took a piece of the bread and started nibbling on it. Both Sollux and I turned a light shade of red.

"Wha... Why does everyone keep thinkin'that! Me and Sol just meet yesterday!" Sollux vigorously nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"Riiiigghhtt," she rolled her eyes and I could hear her slightly mumble something that sounded like 'Fefurri was right, denial.'

"Hey Ampurra," I turned to look at Nepeta again," Pawllux," I heard Sollux repeat the nick-name questionably," was telling me that you wurre gonna go buy him a laptop today. I'll stay the whole day with Eq if you want~" she was nearly singing it now.

"Um, really Nep?" she only smiled and started to push Sollux and me out the door.

I quickly ripped off my apron and grabbed my jacket off the rack next to the door," O-okay then see you tomorr-"

"Yeah yeah. Just make sure to wear purrtection~"

"Wha-?" she slammed the door in our faces. What is wrong with everyone these days?

"Tho ED, are we going to go or not," he still had a light blush on his face, but I ignored it.

"Yeah, but I'm not ridin' in your car this time," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"The thtore is pretty far from here. I doubt you'd want to walk all the way there, and I really don't have the pathienthe to wait," he started to walk towards the front of the cafe but I didn't follow.

"Oh don't worry Sol, I have a ride of my own. I'll just follow you," he started to laugh," What's so funny?"

"Ith your ride a bike? Latht time I checked, you don't have a car," he kept laughing.

"Actually it is, and it's a wonderful way to get around," I smirked at him.

He only laughed louder," Thure whatever, but when your legth get tired from trying to catch up with me, you can alwayth hop in," He started walking again and my smirk only widened.

"We'll see about that Sol."

Oh the irony.

I ran to my motorcycle and grabbed my helmet. Putting my jacket on and starting the engine, I slid onto the seat and weaved my way to the side of the exit. Sollux drove up to the bike rack but saw I wasn't there. I lifted up my shade and called him.

"Hey Sol!" he rolled down his window and gawked at the black motorcycle I was riding.

"Holy fucking thit... What the fuck ED? You could have thaid thomething! Now I look like a turd thankth to you."

"Well it's your fault for actin' like a turd. Actually, I've had it for a while now. I only use it when I don't have a ride or when I feel like thinkin'."

Sollux just gave me an irrated look and rolled up his window. He started driving out onto the street so I quickly flicked my shade down and followed him.

It had happened that the store Sollux had found was inside a mall. A mall that Feferi and I go to A LOT. We were able to get parking spots close to each other, but for some reason Sollux was glaring at me when I parked.

He was leaning against his car staring knives into my soul. I took off my helmet and ran my hand through my hair to fix it. Sollux's looked extremely pissed now. I guess it was because I had attracted some girls who were now fangirling in the corner of my eye. I gave them a quick wink and called Sollux over.

"Hey Sol! Are you comin' or not," the fangirls started squealling even more when they heard my accent. It was understandable though, I WAS irresistable.

Sollux was positively fuming now. He looked cute when he was angry... wait... what?

"Hey douthefathe, you mind toning down your thwag? Your making me lothe the remaining thelf confidenthe I have," we started walking side by side towards the entrance of Derse Mall.

"Fine, fine. I'll try, but no promises! Besides, with that kinda attitude, no wonder you can't get at least one girl to look at you," I smirked at his annoyed expression, but he did't continue speaking.

Entering the mall I was greeted by a few hollers of my name. Waving to some of the employees from the stores I frequently went to, I followed Sollux until we were at the end of the mall. He walked into a store called TECHNO-HACK 101 and I found myself bombarded with techno music, flashy pieces of technology, and a crap load of videogames. I was in unfamiliar territory and I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

The place was very dark and all that lit the store was flashing strobe lights and glow in the dark tiles. I turned to ask Sollux if he found his laptop but he was no where to be found.

"Sol...?" I was confused, alone, and most importantly... lost.

I started pacing around the store like a madman trying to find him. I had started to shake. I felt like I was a little kid again. I was lost and useless just like the time my father had left me at the park. God, I am so hopeless. Had Sollux left me on purpose? Was he angry at me for something? Of course, he was probably hiding and watching me have a mental breakdown.

I nearly flew into the cieling when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Whoa motherfucker, calm down! It's just me, Gamzee," I slowly turned to look at a tall high clown. The strobe lights did NOT help him look any less terrifying. Good thing I was already used to his odd deamener or I would have shat my pants.

"Oh cod Gam! Wwhat are you doin' here...?" I was shaking.

Gamzee face twisted into a look of concern," I work here on weekends. You okay Eribro? You seem kinda motherfuckin' off. Did someone hurt you? I'll motherfuckin' kill them if they mess with my hipster mofo."

Gamzee's expression had turned into one of rage but I quickly calmed him down.

"Wwait Gam! It's nothin' like that... I-I just got lost that wwas all," I turned my head to the side and that's when I saw it. A pair of bi-colored glasses attached to a tall lanky lisping idiot, slouched into a chair in front of a computer monitor.

"Sol...?" I grabbed the chair and swung it around to look at him in the eye.

"Oh hey ED," I was still shaking, but now because of anger.

"Wwhat the fuck Sol! I'vve been lookin' for you this whole time and you don't evven tell me you wwhere just sittin' here?"

"Geez ED, calm your titth. It wath your fault too- Oh thit are you about to cry or thomething?" I blinked at him not even noticing that my eyes were starting to water.

"God ED, I didn't mean to-thit- I'm really thorry! D-don't cry! I'll make it up-!"

"Oh wwill you shut up and just go find your fuckin' laptop!" I wiped the tears onto my jacket sleeve and composed myself enough to try and act normal.

Or at least to stop him from pitying me.

"Sollux, I can help you find that motherfuckin' laptop if you want?" Gamzee had stepped between us, trying to lighten the mood I guess.

"Yeah, thure GZ..." Sollux started to follow Gamzee but looked back at me.

"Thtay right here, I'll be back in a thec..." I had been staring at my feet after I had snapped at Sollux.

"Fine," after they had walked away I sat in the chair Sollux had sat in, and pulled my hood up over my head. I hated when people pitied me. I also hated it when I felt weak. I hated myself for being so weak.

I hated myself.  
I stared at the blank computer screen for a few seconds then opened up Google Chrome. I didn't know what I was planning on looking for but I decided to click on the search bar anyways. A menu dropped down with past searches and I scrolled through them for a second.

_**Facebook**... no to boring._

**_YouTube_**_... I don't think anyone in the store would really want to listen to my choice of music._

_**Tumblr**... Tempting._

Highlighting the link I clicked it. Checking the surrounding area to see if Gamzee or Sollux came back, I clicked the 'log in' button. Sliding my fingers swiftly across the keyboard I typed in my email and password. A few minutes had passed since I had given up on reblogging the old fashion way (stupid computer didn't have Missing e). I leasurely scrolled down post after post, liking something now and then. I didn't realize it but I was now using my left palm as a chin rest.

How long did it take to find a laptop anyways. Feferi found shoes faster than this. I kept scrolling till I came across a picture of a viola and cello. Grinning, I liked the picture.

"What'cha lookin' at?"

I nearly threw the keyboard out the door when Sollux suddenly popped up behind me. He leaned over my shoulder and examined at the picture I just liked.

"Violin and cello?" he squinted his eyes at the picture, scanning it like it just committed a murder.

"Viola actually," I laughed when he gave me a questioning look.

"It's like a violin but bigger. Maybe more like a cello actually, the strings are the same," Sollux stilled looked confused but just left it alone. He stood back up to his full height, and so did I. Closing the window, I followed him to the check out counter.

I just noticed that he was holding a box. We got in line and I took out my wallet from my back pocket. Sollux handed the cashier the box. After I had signed for the payment we started heading for the exit.

"Hey motherfuckers!" Both Sollux and I turned to see Gamzee waving goodbye to us.

We waved goodbye to the stoner and went on our way. We were almost to the door that led to the parking lot when a group of girls walked by us. Remembering how Sollux reacted to my attention to females I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"What the fuck ED? What ith it?" He glared down at me as he was slightly taller than me.

"Let's go shoppin' Sol," a huge grin spread across my face.

His eyes grew wide behind his bi-colored glasses as I started to drag him to all my favourite stores.

**So thank you for reading this even though my update took a while OTL**

**Okay...I REALLY need to buy a new tablet or at least borrow someones. I am so itching to draw Eridan's house -**

**I am so happy that this story has gotten at least a little attention so THANK YOU SO MUCH ^w^**  
**I enjoy commas if you haven't notice XD**

**I was recently informed that I am a very fluffy writer, so I will now be fuelled with that in mind :3**

**Please Review! I alway appreciate them X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR... WELL EVERYTHING :D I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Sorry about the long update. I'm not going to lie but... I was lazy OTL**

**Again I'm really sorry and here you go!**

**I'll try to update more frequently. DX**

**Same warning as before.**

**Homestuck belongs to the Huss.**

_Chapter 5: It's More Than Fashion My Dear_

"I look like a fucking tool."

I examined Sollux's outfit and voted against it.

"Oh calm down Sol. Don't insult the powers of fashion!" I leaned back into the plush red love seat in the dressing room of one of my favourite stores in the mall. I shooed Sollux back into the dressing room to change into another outfit I had chosen for him. For the past half hour we've been switching outfits in and out trying to find the perfect one. I was about to give up when I remembered something.

It was Kanaya's day off today.

I whipped my phone out and started frantically texting the fashion designer.

_Hey Kan, do you think you can do me a favvor? Its a fashion emergency._

Within a few seconds after sending the text, my phone vibrated.

**When, Where, And Who.**

I could just imagine the tall female fuming at the possible thoughts of a fashion emergency. Laughing, I texted back.

_Noww. Final and Forever inside Derse Mall. A friend of mine named Sollux._

**I'll Be There Soon.**

Shutting my screen off I tucked my phone back into my pocket. Sollux walked back into my line of vision, but he seemed even more upset with this outfit than the last. I grimaced at how the jacket clashed with his glasses and expression.

"Okay, can we jutht thtop? Your clothing choitheth aren't really my thtyle ED," He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No. My friend is on her way, and she'll be able to work a style out for you better than mine. My choice of attire does not fit you at all," I stood and shook my head at the pile of abandoned clothing next to me.

"For now Sol, go change back into your original clothes."

He let out a deep sigh and hobbled back into the dressing room.

"Eridan are you in here?" I turned my head towards the doorway and found Kanaya peeking through the door.

"Ya Kan," I waved at her to come inside.

Strolling up to me in her light brown heels, she glanced around the room. She looked simply fabulous as usual. Her hair was perfectly styled and her make up wasn't to heavy, but enough to leave her looking flawless.

Almost glowing.

Her lips were painted a dark shade of green that matched her jade and beige colored floral dress. A woven belt wrapped around her slim waste, and long silver metal strings dangled off of her ears. A loose dark brown cardigan swayed lazily past the edge of her dress, matching up with the back of her knee. Her long pale legs were perfectly exposed in the lighting of the room. She was a tad taller than me with her 3 inch strap-on heels adding to her already tall demeanor.

"So, I am going to infer that this 'Sollux' was the man Feferi had alerted me about? The one that has somehow stolen your heart?" She raised her slim delicate fingers and quoted Feferi, her charm bracelet jingling.

"Dear cod! What has Fef been tellin' everyone!" I madly waved my hands in front of me, "Whatever Fef told you about Sol and I is all LIES! Nothin' is goin' on between us in that way!"

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left hip,"I see..."

Sollux then walked out in his black short sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. Adjusting his glasses he spoke.

"Tho your the person who'th gonna thomehow make me more appealing to look at then?"

Kanaya nodded then reached a manicured hand towards Sollux.

"Kanaya Maryam, I look forward to helping you with this...problem," Sollux hesitantly grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Sollux, this is a friend of mine that went to highschool with me. She's a few years older than I and had just recently graduated with a degree for fashion." She nodded, confirming the information to be true.

"Yes. And I believe we should get started on your look then. I first need to know more about you. This way I can pick more proper attires that will fit with your personality."

We decided to take a breather to converse easier at the food court. After a few minutes of conversing I realized how much I didn't know Sollux.

Then again, we meet yesterday.

He had a liking for bees and bi-colored objects, preferably blue and red. He used his glasses to hide his bi-colored eyes, one blue and one light hazel-red. He didn't sleep so he tended to wear comfortable clothes so he wasn't to irritable all the time. He was also a Gemini, figures.I had stopped paying attention to what Maryam and Sollux were talking about when he had taken off his glasses and left them off.

His eyes were beautiful.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. The thought just appeared out of no where but there was no denying it. He did have the most amazing eyes ever. It really is a pity that he hides them.

After the long conversation ended we decided to go to a more suitable store for Sollux's taste. All three of us searched high and low until we found a vast amount of clothes for Sollux. Dragging him into the dressing room, he tried on at least 20 outfits on. We were able to buy 6 of them.

5 of them Kanaya had picked out, but the sixth one was what I had picked out. It was his favourite, and for some reason... my heart pounded faster when he told me that.

He looked so good in my outfit.

A soft white v-neck with a black Gemini symbol dusted onto the corner of his shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and a mustard yellow hoodie. His Gemini necklace dangled low and only added to the outfit.

After we had paid for everything, we began to walk to the parking lot. We may have only bought a few pairs of clothes, but we did by a boat load of other stuff. Before we went our separate ways at the elevator, Kanaya stopped the both of us.

"It was quiet enjoyable to help you fix your wardrobe, Sollux. If you need any help with anything, be free to call me at any needed time," she took out one of the many receipts from a bag and quickly jotted her number down. Handing the paper to Sollux, she faced me.

"And it was quiet nice to catch up with you as well Eridan. I had not realized that it had already been a year or so since we had seen one another."

"Indeed," I took the bags that she was carrying for Sollux and I," But I assure you, this time I will try to keep better contact."

I always did like Kanaya. She was always so motherly to me.

"Well, I shall take my leave now. You two be careful now," she waved at us as she carried the few items she bought for herself onto the elevator.

After she was out of sight, Sollux and I trotted over to his van. Throwing everything into the back seat of his car we parted to our respectable vehicles.

I leaned slightly against the black motorcycle as I watched Sollux drive away. Sighing, I hopped onto it and tugged my helmet on. I slowly exited the parking lot not really in the mood to go home just yet.

When I had gotten to the side of the mall I decided to pull over into a gutter. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. _10:12 p.m._

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and drove home at a leisurely pace. I was about to pull into the gate when I saw two figures through the heavy curtains of Feferi's room.

It was just then that I saw a vase crash out of her window.

**So hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading and stay tune ;3**

**Reviews are always welcomed X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much you guys! I really do appreciate all the nice things you guys are saying :D**

**Not gonna lie, this chapter just kinda... happened. Not really sure why...**

**Same warnings as before.**

**Homestuck belongs to the one and only Andrew Huss.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: My Poor )(eart, Wwhy?_

I rushed into the house and bolted up the staircase. I heard Feferi yelling from her room.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Another crash.

"Babe, I'm sorr-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

A man flew out her door and frantically dodged flying objects aimed at him. He stumbled down the hallway and I waited to here the slam of the front door.

After I did I walked into Feferi's room and followed the sound of sobbing. Her room was laid out almost like mine with a few different arrangements here and there. I found her sitting behind her couch curled up, crying into her knees. Her pink night gown fluttered around her as she shifted away from me.

"Fef...?" she started crying even harder.

"Fef, it's me," I knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I-I should ha-have listened to y-you..." she managed to croak out in between her strangled sobs.

"Ssshhhh... It's okay Fef. Tell me what happened okay?"

"Y-you won't leave m-me right?" she whispered into my chest.

"I'll stay here all night if you want."

And so I did.

The next morning I got dressed then called Aradia then Gamzee.

"Yeah motherfucker, I'll take her shift. Did somethin' happen to little sis?"

"Kinda. But I think she broke up with her boyfriend."

"Aw, well that's too bad. Poor sis, hope she feels motherfuckin' better."

"Yeah, thanks again Gam. Bye."

I closed my phone and stood up from Feferi's couch. Staggering over to her bed I softly shook the lump under the pile of blankets. She groaned.

"Hey Fef, I need to go to school, but Aradia is on her way. If you need anythin' just call and I'll come straight home. Okay?"

It was silent for a few seconds until I heard a muffled voice from under the sheets.

"Thank you..."

I smiled, "I'll be back, don't worry."

I walked out the door and lightly closed it behind me. I quickly told the worrying maids what had happened and grabbed my keys to my motorcycle. All day I could not help but worry about Feferi. She spent all night spilling every ounce of detail of what happened between her and her boyfriend.

That cheating bastard was going to die when I found him.

Once I had finished all my classes, it was about lunch time. I had no appetite so I decide to go for a little swim. I called Aradia to check on how Feferi was doing when I had parked in front of the local swimming pool.

"I was able to get her to crawl out of bed. She's currently sitting in the bathtub, crying."

I could hear the soft sniffles coming from the other side of the line.

"Well... at least your making progress."

"I guess you could say that," I loud wail was heard from the other end," but I do have to ask Eridan."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you going swimming at a local pool when you have a private one in your backyard?"

"It doesn't feel right without Fef."

"... I see. Well I gue- OH MY GOD FEFERI ARE YOU OKA-"

The line had disconnected.

Staring at my phone I shrugged and walked toward the entrance. Feferi and I had become quiet well known at the pool so we had our own lockers in place for us. Finding mine, I pulled out my swim trunks and went to the bathroom.

The pool was rather empty that day for some reason so I decided to do a few laps. By the time I was done it was around 3.

Taking a quick rinse I through on my clothes then exited. I was already on my way home so I decided to not gel up my hair. My black frames kept the purple mess out of my eyes anyways.

As I was swerving my way through traffic I spotted a small store that I never really noticed before. The name made me curious so I went and checked it out. The windows were covered so I couldn't see anything, but when I walked in...

I have never felt so much joy in my life.

"Hello! Welcome to Taste the Rainbow! Do you need any help finding something sir?"

A girl with red tinted glasses walked up to me with a big smile on her face. She was a little shorter than me and had a little pudgy on her, but she wasn't bad looking. A black apron with the store name and paint splattered onto it was covering the front of her. What made her so odd was that she had a cane with a dragon head handle and a... Labrador on a leash in the other.

So many questions.

"Uh... actually yes," I started to ask about my favourite brands, brushes, canvases, and any other thought that popped into my head. I probably looked like a little kid on Christmas Eve. My eyes were so bright and a huge grin had plastered itself onto my face.

By the time I left the store I could have sworn I had clean out the entire thing. Now the only problem was...

How do I get this stuff home.

I opened my phone and started scrolling down my contact list.

Gamzee? No, he was covering Feferi's all day shift.

Karkat? Gamzee and him share a car, so no.

Kanaya? No, she had work today.

I was starting to get really frustrated when I came across a certain name.

Sollux.

Tapping on his name I flipped my phone to its side and started texting him. Hopefully he didn't decide to sleep for once.

_Hey sol can you help me wwith something_

It was a few minutes of terrifying anticipation before my phone vibrated.

_**Wiith what.**_

I sighed in relief.

_I bought all this crap and i forgot that i dont havve a car to put it in_

**_Okay where are you._**

I texted him the cross street and waited for him next to all the bags I had. His van finally showed itself and I waved to him. His eyes went wide when he saw how many bags I really had. Opening his trunk, I was relieved to see that he decided to clean his car.

After we finished placing all the bags in the trunk we drove back to the house.

I called for a butler to help us with the bags. All three of us, with bags in hand, ran up the stairs and threw them into my room.

Sollux and I sat ourselves onto my couch when a knock came from the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Aradia.

"Eridan your back, I need to talk to you about what happened to Fe-"

"AA?"

"Sollux?"

"What are you doing here?"

They spoke simultaneously.

Sollux was standing now and I sat there very awkwardly.

"Do you...um... do you two know each other or somethin'...?"

"Actually yes," Aradia was staring Sollux down and Sollux seemed to be almost... nervous?

"We uthed to go out."

Oh.

"It's nice seeing you again Sollux. You seem to be doing good for yourself."

"I guetthh you can thay that. I've been getting out more."

The air was thick with intimidation, but being me... I had to make it worse.

"Sorry to intrude but... I'm curious. What happened?"

The two of them were now glaring each other out of existence. Aradia had answered.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

I was very confused now.

"Wait... what?"

"I can explain more later on, Eridan. But for now I need to tell you something about what happened to Feferi. She wasn't telling the whole story to you. She left out some important details that might concern you."

"Wait a thec... what happened to FF?" It was Sollux's turn to be confused.

"Her and her boyfriend broke up last night," Aradia spoke deadpanned manner.

"The had a boyfriend? Thinthe when? And what happened anywayth?"

"Since 3 years ago, Sol."

"There's no time to explain all the detail right now Sollux!" she was turning red with frustration, "Eridan!" she pulled me up from my sitting position.

"Feferi's pregnant!"

* * *

**HOO SHIT. What now?**

**Thanks for staying tune!**

**Please Review, they make me happy I write :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**DEAR GOD AM I SORRY.**  
**I am really really REALLY sorry that I forgot to write the next chapter! My life (psshh what life) has been getting in the way (like school,parents,etc) so that's also why this chapters kinda short too. (okay really short)**

**I'll try to update a little more... often than what my current speed is. OTL**

**Again, I'm really sorry and here goes the next chapter :D**

**Same warnings as before. This chapter is particularly sad so be warned!**

**Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: No More Trust_

I was first shocked.

But then I became furious.

The room became deafeningly silent after Aradia had spilled the news. I abruptly stood and walked towards the doorway. Slamming the door rather hard behind me I left Aradia and Sollux. I could hear my footsteps fall harshly onto the tile floor as I made my way to Feferi's room.

Banging her door I started screaming, "Feferi! Open the door!"

She was frightened.

I could hear her weeping from the other side trying to cough up anything that would try to stop me from coming in. It frightened me too, though.

I sounded like my father. The rage, the demanding tone, the terrifying voice of a powerful man.

It was scaring myself.

I tried to soften my voice but it just tightened up again, "Fef."

The door slowly creaked open and the sobbing only got louder. Pushing the door just wide enough for me to walk in, I shut the door softly this time. Feferi grabbed me and gave me a death hug.

"I-I'm sorry Eridan! I never th-thought- this w-would happen!" She was crying so hard now.

"Fef... What are you doin'..." She looked up at me with a look of confusion, then anger.

"Eridan. I'm tr-trying to a-apologize here. I-I never wanted for a-any of this to happen okay?" She was frustrated.

"Fef... Stop it..."

"No! W-why are you always so s-stubborn Eridan! C-can't you see that I'm trying to apolo-"

"For w-what Fef! For w-what are you trying to apologize for! Please enlighten me on w-why your apologizin' to me for something you did to yourself! Your such a strong w-women yet your so w-weak! It hurts me to see you like this you know-w! I try ev-veryday to get you to the top Fef! I nev-ver thought you w-would take the time I make for you and use it like this Fef! Who ev-ven does that! And you take all my feelins for granted too! Nev-ver hav-ve I actually seen you do somethin' to help me Fef!" She wasn't the only one emotionally distressed at the moment.

She stopped crying. Her sadness was gone and now rage filled her.

"What are you talking about Eridan, I do everything I can to help you! When we were younger and you would get bullied at school I would step in and help you! Whenever you got yourself into trouble I would come and figure out a way to get you out of it, even if it meant that I would have to take the blame! Whenever you decided to run away at the park or something, I would be the one looking for you! You're just to blinded to see that Eridan! You've always been to blind! There was only one of us Eridan! It was NEVER the two of us! It was always me who pulled both of our weights! This is why father is so disappointed by you! You've fallen to much in your grief to realize you have everything, you can do anything you want living in this house!"

I know that Feferi, I'm sorry. But the things you say are all lies that were spoon feed to you.

"You complain about how you have no love life and know one will love you, but your not even open enough to help me find someone for you! I still try though! I still try to break your shell but it always seems that everytime I try... you only back away from me even more."

I'm sorry.

She looked at me with sad eyes and stormed out the door," We never knew each other did we Eridan..."

She shut the door behind her.

"You hav-ve no idea."

* * *

**Again really really really really sorry!**

**Hopefully from a week or two I'll be able to update more regularly -w-**

**Thank You! Please Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Same Warnings as before.**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Movvin In_

**_Several days after Eridan and Feferi's fight._**

"Sol. It really is nice of you to let me live here till I find my own place," I picked up one of my many canvases laying in the back of Sollux's car and followed him up a staircase to his apartment.

"Yeah it'th fine. I'm uthed to having a roommate already," Sollux struggled to get some keys out of his pocket as he was holding onto a box of who-knows-what. Finally shoving open the door he and I walked into the dark room.

It wasn't what I was expecting, really. Instead of the smell of rotting food and old clothes, it smelt like honey and Febreze. Placing the box he was holding next to a small television he walked over to the kitchen and flipped up a light switch. A kitchen bulb flickered on.

"Yeeeaahh, um... It'th not that great of a plathe like your uthe to but it'th pretty homey onthe you get thettled in," Sollux scratched the back of his head and glanced around the small kitchen/living room.

"Do you have a balcony?" He looked at me and tilted his head in confusion.

"I wouldn't want to get any paint on the carpet," his eyes lit up in realization. Stumbling over to the couch he pushed it slightly, enough for him to fit behind it. Tugging on a curtain, he ripped it off to reveal a sliding door leading to a small empty balcony. He pulled back the glass screen and a puff of dust rushed in.

"_Cough Cough_ Thorry. I don't really go out there."

Ignoring his comment I walked out the door and placed my canvas on the dirt filled balcony. The site wasn't all great but it was nice enough to have a feeling of warmth. It was also messy enough and plain to make it my own little space.

I whispered to myself," It's perfect..."

"Hmm? What wath that?"

"Uh... Nothin' I was just talkin' to myself," leaving the canvas there, I dusted my shoes off and walked back into the small one room apartment. Sollux showed me the rest of the apartment after that. He had a twin sized bed, even though his feet hung off the edge, a tv, a few gaming consoles, and a computer inside the bedroom.

Nearing the end of the day, we decided to call it quits. Grabbing some soda from Sollux's fridge, we sat down on his couch and just started talking.

"Ya'know Sol. If you want, we can switch your bed with mine. It looks like it can fit in the bed room if we move some stuff." I took a small sip of the soda in my hand and looked at him.

He was in the midst of chugging down his soda and he nearly spit it on me," Okay... You have to thtop with all the surpritheth cauthe I've been doing a lot of thpit taketh when I'm with you," he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back into the sunken couch cushions.

"If your talking about the waterbed then it'th a one hundred perthent yeth. And I wouldn't mind you bringing in the flat screen tv, or the food... or maidth."

"Sol, what the fuck, no. I'll bring the waterbed and flatscreen but that's all."

"But the maidth, man! The maaaiiidddtthhhh," he was now rolling around in the cushions.

"No. Plus I doubt they'd like a lispin' nerd who drives a mini-van with a honey addiction," I started laughing when he started rolling even more.

"No fair, you get girlth falling for you every time you walk outthide," he huffed and decided to stop rolling and just stare up at the cieling.

"I don't try, it just happens."

"Well fuck that," he took a swig of his soda and I laughed at his frustrated expression.

"You know thomething ED?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't need to anthwer but... I wath kinda curioth about what happened between you and FF. You two theemed tho clothe when I meet the both of you."

Sighing, I ran a hand through my gelled hair and started to explain," Actually... When we both meet, me and Fef were really stressed during that time so, I guess, you kinda helped us relax. Me and Fef had a pretty rocky relationship since highschool. We argued a lot. But one day after we graduated, both of us became really busy. We didn't talk much so it was like we were close friends, not siblings."

"I'm thtill pretty confuthed though. What happened between the two of you when AA wath at your houthe?"

"Let's just say... We learned that we never really knew each other."

"Huh?"

"Fef was pretty oblivious to what happened to me. I was bullied a lot in highschool and, yes, she would try to help me but...She always thought that I was the one who always caused the trouble. I didn't want her to know what happened because I knew she would just get into more problems. I kept my life away from her as best as I could."

"I thee... I'm really thorry."

"Don't be."

We sat together staring at a blank tv screen for what seemed like forever. It was quiet until a grumble was heard from Sollux.

"Uhh...What'cha want for dinner?" Sollux blushed a little.

"How 'bout we order in. I'll pay."

"Yup. Thoundth good to me!" Sollux jumped up and stretched before walking over to his phone on the kitchen table.

"Hey Sol."

"Yeeeaahh?" he started typing in the number of a PizzaHut into his phone.

"Ya mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Towelth in the clothet."

"Thanks," I walked into the bedroom and slid open the closet. Grabbing a towel from the top shelf, I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Once I was fully engulfed in hot water I realized I forgot my clothes in a bag next to the bed.

Hopping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around my waist, I opened the door.

And ran straight into a half dress Sollux.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for still reading this!**

**Reviews are always welcomed :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh gosh guys! Thanks so much :,D**

**It really means a lot to hear what you guys think! I really apprieciate it, and it keeps me writing too~ Also so sorry for the absence! It's almost the end of school and I just need to catch up a lot of stuff, sorry again!**

**Same warnings as before.**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Day One_

"O-OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY SOL!" Sollux had fallen against a wall and was slightly dazed.

"Thit ED! You really got to watch where you're going! And your timing ith jutht tho perfe-," He looked down at my soaking figure and quickly faced away.

"Wha-what did you need anywayth?" He asked still turned away from me. He quickly snatched up his shirt he had dropped when we collided. By the looks of it, he was in the midst of changing into some pajamas. Didn't he say he didn't sleep much?

Hmm. Interesting.

"I-I left my clothes next to your poor excuse of a mattress, is all," My face started to heat up for some reason. Damn, Sollux had a nicer body than I thought. It wasn't really helping how his pants were sagging dangerously low around his hips.

"Hurry up then. The hot water'th gonna run out if you don't thpeed it up," Not even looking back at me, he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. It might have been my imagination but there was a light shade of red on the tips of his ears.

Rushing to get my clothes, I dove back into the warmth of the some how still hot water and started to actually bathe. For some reason though, my heart was beating a lot faster when I got into the shower. It didn't slow down when I got out either. I hastily threw on my pajamas and exited the steamy little bathroom.

Wandering to the bedroom I looked to see Sollux laying on the floor with his new laptop facing him. His glasses were set off to the side. Not noticing that I walked in, I placed myself onto his bed and glanced down at the screen of his laptop.

"Hey Sol?" I kicked the back of his leg slightly to catch his attention.

"Hmm...? What do you want," his voice was dead and tired as usual.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Thtuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Thitty Thtuff."

"That doesn't answer my question. Let me see what your doin'," I jumped off of the bed and landed next to Sollux on my knees. Trying to grab his laptop, he shoved my threatening hand away.

"No! Thoo!" He stood up and picked up the electronic device and started to run to the kitchen.

"Hey Sol! Let me see!" I hopped up and followed him.

"NNEEVVERR!"

We ended up running around the whole apartment screaming at each other to stop running and give up. The apartment was way to small for two slightly taller guys, so we ended up tripping or running into almost everything. We still continued to chase each other until the both of us were to tired to keep going. We fell back into the same spot we started at, but this time I was able to snatch the computer away from him.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" I turned away from him and swiped my hand on top of the sensor pad. The screen lit up in a flash of colors. Sollux flushed and grabbed the computer back from me. I busted into a fit of laughter.

"Wh-what the hell Sol! Haha Oh god," Sollux quickly closed the 'How to Draw' tab.

"Thut up," he was still red and I continued to laugh, "I'm not big on art, but I wanted to do thomething that you were good at and thee if I could at leatht come off ath a little impretthhive. I thought it would be eathy but I've been trying to learn for a week now and I thtill fail everytime I get a piethe of paper out. I have the image in my mind, like it'th a fucking mathter piethe, but then I try to put into reality and... nothing."

He fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling with his arms outstretched on both sides of him. I slowed my laugh to a light giggle and picked up his laptop. Opening up a new tab I clicked the search bar and typed in a URL.

"Sol. You have a lot to learn about art. To some it comes easy but to others it doesn't. It doesn't mean that you can't draw, just means you need a bit more practice."

The screen quickly loaded and I looked back at Sollux, "Get up, let me show you somethin'."

"No, I like the theiling... It'th a thit ton of fun to look at."

Grabbing hold of Sollux's arm I pulled his lanky figure up to a sitting position and scooted next to him so he could see the screen. He just glared at me but looked at the laptop anyways.

"What the fuck? Who drew thethe? Not to be mean, but they're fucking terrible!" He chuckled at the small doodles of lame pieces of art work... if they could even be called that.

I smiled at the reaction Sollux had to the images, "Did that make you feel better?"

"Yeah... I guetthh," he shrugged and looked at me.

"Whenever I feel like I can't draw or somethin' I usually go look for websites that have really bad drawings. It's mean, but doesn't everyone want to feel like they're better? It's kinda part of human culture. Always wantin' to feel important."

Sollux hummed in agreement. I stood up and dropped the laptop into Sollux's lap.

"I think I'm goin' to go ahead to bed. I'm kinda tired from all that chasin'." Stretching, I made my way to the doorway and out to the living room. I rather sleep on the couch then that pathetic piece of furniture Sollux calls a bed.

"Night then, ED." Sollux was quickly back onto his laptop, typing furiously.

Seating myself onto the couch I laid my head on a pillow that Sollux had given me before hand. I stared at the blank television screen and saw Sollux in the reflection. He seemed so focused, but enjoying himself at the same time. It reminded me of the times I would be asked to paint or to preform somewhere.

I smiled and closed my eyes, rolling over to face the sofa cushions.

"Hey Sol?"

"Yeah...?"

"If you ever want art lessons, I don't mind given them to you."

It was silent for a while, then Sollux's voice rang through the waiting air.

"Thure ED. Ath long ath it'th free."

That night, I fell asleep with a feeling of comfort. Something I hadn't been able to do for some time.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Please Review, you're all amazing _/HEART_**


	10. Chapter 10

***kneels down in hope of forgiveness***  
**I am SO SO _SOOOO_ sorry I abandoned you guys for a while! (okay a long while)**

**But I'm back and I'm gonna try to keep this authors note short. That being said, another sorry and...**

**Warnings the same as usual.**

**Homestuck belongs to the almighty troll Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Day Two_

It was past noon when something occurred to me as I sat inside of Sollux's car. We were driving back up to the mansion to grab some more stuff (preferably the items Sollux had suggested the night before) when I remembered that I had promised a few things for Sollux when we first meet.

What was it again...

"Sol, I just remembered somethin'."

"And that would beee?"

I removed one of my earbuds from my ear and let it dangle as I twisted to glance at Sollux's face," Didn't I promise to help you with somethin' when I ruined your laptop?"

"Hm? Doethn't ring a bell."

I turned my attention to Sollux now, his face concentrating on the road.

"No, no. I remember somethin'... It was somethin' about a project for a website, was it not?"

His lips pressed together into a thin line and a light shade of pink lightened his cheeks. The silence was extensive and my patience was dwindling by the second. My lips pulled down into a frown as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sol."

We made it to a stop light and I didn't lift my glare. I could see his eyes darting in any other direction except towards me.

"Sol!"

He bit down on his lip then whipped his head to look at me, "Okay! I lied!"

I was taken aback by his response. Why in the world would he lie about something like that? Was he just trying to mess with me back then? Or maybe it was because he was trying to... no. That wouldn't be likely.

The light turned green and Sollux shifted back into his original position. The rest of the drive went in awkward silence until we made our way up the oh so familiar street. A silent agreement passed between the two of us to never speak of the incident again when we hopped out of the van.

I had timed our visit back to the house so that we wouldn't run into Feferi or anything. It would be best to avoid her for now.

Sollux and I walked into the large house just in time to see Gamzee and Equius hop out of a pickup truck parked in front of the gate. Letting the drugged clown and the sweaty body builder (who seemed even sweatier in the presence of Gamzee) in, we dashed up into my room and started to remove various items.

The sun had began to set once we had figured out how to get my waterbed downstairs without dropping it down the staircase. We had finally placed all the useless items into the cars and had found a lounging area in the living room with the TV on.

Gamzee sprawled out onto the long rounded couch pushing poor Equius into the arm rest at the end of the couch. Gamzee's head lolled back into my lap, the lop-sided smile never leaving his face. I had become accustomed to the careless behavior of the juggalo from years of experience, so it did not bother me the slightest as his head rolled around in my lap. Sollux however...

He didn't seem very comfortable with the level of careless affection Gamzee was giving me. It was somewhat amusing to watch Sollux trying to avert his gaze, but sadly failing and looking anyways. Equius didn't look any better in the matter but his distance from me might have helped him better cope with the situation, unlike Sollux who had decided it would be a good idea to try and fit himself in between me and the armrest.

Gamzee didn't seem to notice the sexual tension, if any, was hanging very thick in the air.

I had soon gotten bored of the flustering next to me and decided to save him from his embarrassment. I poked Gamzee's head a few times and he lifted it in understanding as I stood and stretched. My tucked in dress shirt lifted out of its hold from my jeans as I lifted my arms over my head.

Equius's heavy breathing hitched while Sollux choked out a strangled groan. Gamzee just continued to lay there with no idea of what was happening around him.

I never thought I would have so much fun teasing people. Preferably Sollux, as he had the cutest reactions.

Wait... What?

Shaking my head of the thought, I rounded the couch and slid into the kitchen. A maid was currently nibbling on a fresh baked cookie to see if it tasted as good as it looked. The tray of the remaining confectioneries laid next to a large platter. She squeaked as soon as she noticed I had entered and placed the cookie down before slightly bowing towards me.

I chuckled at the gesture and smiled at her," May I take them now? My colleagues might like them just as much."

She still did not look up at me, but it was obvious that she was blushing," Y-yes sir."

She quickly dumped the fresh batch onto the platter, keeping all cookies intact, before following me out the kitchen. Gamzee had decided to sit up when the sent of fresh baked goods filled the room. Taking my original place on the couch, the maid laid the platter onto the coffee table in front of us.

"Careful," she warned," They're still hot."

She stood there for a few seconds before excusing herself.

"It mutht be nithe to have all thethe maidth and butlerth running around the houthe all the time, huh ED?" Sollux grabbed a cookie from the platter and examined it.

"Eh," I shrugged," You never get any privacy or alone time. Even in the bathroom, you always have someone tryin' to get in to 'assist' you in anyway. It gets annoyin'." I scoffed and hastily took a cookie myself.

"That's also the reason I don't have as many butlers as I have maids. They can never keep their hands to themselves. It's happened more than once," my face twisted into a look of disgust at the memory.

"Oh. Tho you have been...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

We all sat there in awkward silence with the television blurring around the room. Gamzee happily broke the silence when he stated that it was getting late and Feferi was coming back soon.

We all went back to our vehicles and made our way back to the apartment.

It was another hour or so when we finally finished bringing everything up and getting them situated. It was all worth it in the end though. Sollux and I did our nightly routine then, but something seemed off.

He seemed quieter than normal. Almost, sad-like.

After I had gotten freshened up and changed, I found him laying in the new bed facing the wall. He left a spot for me to lay next to him, the side that wasn't against the wall. His arm was covering his face and it looked like we was sleeping. I turned the remaining light off and slipped into the bed next to him. I shifted so I faced away from Sollux. That was when I felt him move.

I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me close. I was too surprised to do anything, but then I heard him whisper something into my ear.

"Please..."

A few moments past and I finally relaxed into the hold. Sometime later his grip slowly softened and his breathing became slow and calm.

He had fallen asleep.

I still didn't try to move his hand though. I just began to contemplate what was happening. I could feel his breathing against my neck, the warmth of his body against mine, his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

I felt safe.

* * *

**Okay... now I can fully apologize for the long _long LONG_ wait I made all of you go through. I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**To better explain why I was not able to continue this story for sometime was all because I am a lazy ass who has no inspiration. But that was until something triggered me to write again.**

**Let me explain. The weirdest things can trigger inspiration for me. Sometimes they don't even have anything to do with the story topic. But they usually have to do with goals that I will never reach.**

**So this certain person I recently have an obsession with has given me inspiration to write again. It's all part of this large plan that will never be successful, but I tend to be an extreme dreamer that always wishes for the impossible. The plan is pretty confusing but... it will only start if I can ever become famous with my writing.**

**I know what your thinking, this girl is crazy, but I have a method to my madness, and now I am only ranting about something that none of you would care for sooo... I'll save this for another time then shall we?**

**(In summary: this was an elaborate way of advertising my own stupid stories I plan on making. I am so sorry.)**

**Another apology for not continuing this, and an apology for my odd reasoning for writing.**

**Please Review, I do love and appreciate all of you from now and forever!**

**- PersonalBubbles (I will now apologize in this format from now on because I believe I will be doing that a lot**)


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm just gonna cut to the chase and give all my apologies at the end~**

**Warning same as usual**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Huss**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Day Three_

I awoke to the sound of tapping next to me.

Groaning, I twisted to face the source of the sound. Sollux was sitting up with his laptop laying in between his legs, glasses hanging off of his shirt. Eyes still glued onto the screen, he began to speak.

"You cuddle."

I groggily grabbed my lenses off the nightstand and slowly registered what he just said.

"Wha...?"

"I thaid you cuddle."

I rolled onto my stomach and proceeded to try and get up in that position. My body didn't seem to cooperate so I ended up face first into my pillow. My glasses dug into my face painfully but it still didn't make me move, so I just began to mutter nonsense in hope I would get enough willpower running through my body to move.

I could hear Sollux chuckle next to me, and that gave me enough power to at least sit up and drunkenly punch him.

"Not much of a morning perthon are we now," he still didn't look at me but simply shoved my offending fist into my lap.

"What do you think," my lids slid closed for a second before I was shaken awake again.

"No need to be thatthhy now, babe."

I blushed at the nickname and tried to respond as well as I could, but that was getting hard since he was now looking directly at me, and dear GOD, his hand never left mine when he pushed my fist away.

"I-I can be as sassy as I want to be Sol. What time is it anyways," he just smiled and I could feel all the blood rush to my face.

He still didn't look away as he answered," Half past seven or so."

How hot was the room right now?

I tugged my hand away from Sollux's and abruptly stood. Stumbling over the sheets, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and nearly flew out the door to the kitchen. In my haste, I had accidently grabbed the keys to my motorcycle. Not daring to look back, I stuffed them into my pajama pocket with my phone.

Still not wanting to look back, I spoke in a loud tone and asked what Sollux wanted for breakfast.

He didn't answer.

I thought he might have just not heard me, so I repeated it louder only to be cut off when I heard him whisper into my ear.

"How 'bout we just go out for breakfast."

I inhaled sharply then did the only thing my brain could process in that moment.

I elbowed him in the gut.

Quickly side stepping away, he fell back and landed onto the couch. Nursing his injured abdomen, he looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"The- the fuck ED! What the hell ith wrong with you?"

"W-what the fuck is w-wrong w-with me? W-what the liv-vin' fuck is w-wrong w-with YOU Sol! Do you really lov-ve toyin' w-with me so much Sol? Is this all part of a good laugh for you?"

"Whoa ED. It'th nothing like tha-"

"Then enlighten me Sol! Did I do somethin' that made you w-wrap your fuckin' arm around me last night? Tell me Sol. Tell me!"

His mouth hung open like he was about to say something, but he stopped. His eyes began to widen as he continued to stare at me. Then I realized my vision was starting to blur. I was starting to cry.

Frustrated.

I was frustrated and I had no idea why.

I ran to the door and frantically slipped on a pair of shoes while tugging a jacket and my helmet off the coat rack. I could barely think straight as I slid down the stairs and straddled my bike. Everything was a blur as I drove off into the streets. I really didn't know where I was heading.

That was until I felt myself hit an extremely familiar location. It wasn't opened yet but the back door was probably.

Parking in my usual spot, well my old spot. Fef and I had almost identical work shifts so it was in my best opinion to NOT attend work for a while. But right now, I kind of just wanted a distraction. Or at least breakfast.

I cautiously opened the backdoor and found no one. Slinking into the kitchen I found some leftover muffins in the employee lounge. I grabbed a few and took them into the kitchen. Plopping them on one of the islands in the kitchen, I selected a muffin from the pile.

Before I could take a bite of a chocolate muffin the backdoor opened.

"Eridan?"

"Aradia?"

Aradia closed the door behind her and proceeded to remove her jacket before stepping closer.

"That motorcycle looked oddly familiar," I scoffed at the remark as I stuffed a muffin into my mouth when she leaned over the counter across from me and eyed me wearily.

"Okay, spill."

Swallowing the muffin, I looked at her confused," What?"

"Tell me why you're here dressed in pajama's instead of some fancy looking hipster clothes. And don't forget to tell me why you look like you had just been crying."

I examined a muffin in my hand like it was a diamond ring and spoke," You wouldn't understand, Ar. Even I'm confused about it."

"And that's all the information I need."

Looking up at her from my muffin, my eyebrows furrowed at her smug look," Information for what exactly?"

She stood up straight and grabbed a muffin from my pile," To tell you how to deal with him."

"Him?"

"Yes him," Aradia rounded the island and stood next me now.

"The bee loving, mismatched, bi-polar, computer geek."

"How did you-"

"He told me."

She took a bite of her muffin before walking to the coat rack and hanging her jacket. Now I was completely curious. I followed her around the island and began sputtering nonsense that she somehow was able to piece together.

"I-I sorta thought you and Sol weren't on good terms. Did you two make up? How much did he tell you? And I'm still confused on how you're goin' to help me 'deal' with him. What are you doin' here anyways? I am so confused right now."

I ran my hand through my hair as she continued to nibble on the breakfast treat.

"We aren't, but that doesn't mean I don't care for him. He comes to me for help when things are bad, so we didn't make up but...actually it's really complicated, I'll explain another time. As for your other question, he told me enough. I've known Sollux for years as a girlfriend and as a friend so I can help you cope with his nonsense. Also, I'm here because I won't allow Feferi to work while she bares a child."

Aradia simply turned away and walked over to the aprons, grabbing Feferi's for herself.

"Is... Is that even allowed?" Eridan looked over at Aradia skeptically, which she responded with an eye roll.

"Both you AND Feferi abandoned your own business. I think it's allowed."

"Well ya... but..."

"Listen Eridan, you're getting my help if you like it or not. But right now, you're either gonna leave or you're going to work," She walked over to me and ushered me towards the back entrance," I really doubt you'd want to work dressed like that, so out you go!"

My eyes went wide when she casually opened the door for me.

"W-wait Ar! Where am I even supposed to go now? And I thought you were goin' to help me with Sol!"

"I am."

Before I could say anything she slammed the door in my face.

"Wha...?"

I walked over to my motorcycle, still unsure of what just happened. Then I remembered something from earlier.

"Hold on a sec... I CUDDLE?"

* * *

**Haha, welp.**

**It was a little shorter wait then the other chapters right? Right? Sigh. Sorry again guys. :(**

**But thanks anyways for all the support this story is getting! You guys are awesome :3**

**Am I the only person that wakes up like how Eridan did? Cause I usually stay in slug position for a while o-O**

**- Personal Bubbles**

_p.s. I will be putting this on my story blog on tumblr when I make it :3 It'll include chapters that are a bit more explicit for this site if that time comes, and possibly, this series in Sollux's pov :]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Trigger warning (hints of rape). Proceed with caution.**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: W-why'd You Do It?_

I had questions.

Lots and lots of questions. They kept popping up every corner I turned, every time I stopped, every breath I took. Some repeated over and over. They repeated forwards and back, and when I thought they were gone, they would appear in another form.

The questions didn't stop even as I pulled my key out of its hold, or when I made my way up the stairs, or even as I went to touch the doorknob that was in front of me now.

They didn't stop... but I did.

My breath hitched and my body started to tremble. A little voice in the back of my head didn't seem so little when it finally broke through all the questions. I knew what it was saying to me, I just didn't want to listen. But what was the point of ignoring it if it was your own voice.

_You're afraid of what's behind that door. You don't want to see what you left behind when you ran away. Is it always going to be like that Eridan? Are you always terrified of what's behind that door that you decide to keep running? Running like everything you did wasn't going to follow._

When are you going to stop running Eridan.

I couldn't open the door, but I didn't want to leave. So I knelt and sat there with my back against a wall, and started thinking.

The next moment though... I woke up in a bed.

Alone.

I abruptly sat up and checked myself.

I was still fully clothed, my glasses where on a nightstand next to me, I was on a water bed, and it was dark. Conclusion: I fell asleep outside the door and someone brought me inside because it got dark. Did I really sleep the whole day?

The door was closed but there was a faint sound of a microwave beep. Grabbing my glasses, I stood and walked up to the door. I opened it and slowly peered into the living room. Sollux emerged from behind the kitchen wall, blowing lightly into a steaming mug.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved button up with his glasses casted away somewhere. He looked up at me and our eyes locked. His eyes said something to me in that moment.

He was mad.

He was completely furious but... at the same time, he was relieved.

"Sol I-"

"Don't."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and cautiously walked past the door frame. I stared down at my feet and softly closed the door behind me. I heard him shift and I slowly raised my head to watch him stroll to the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, then plopped down on with his drink still in hand.

"Really Sol, we need to ta-"

"Shut up ED."

I was taken aback by the hostility in his voice. He really was upset.

And that's what made the situation more frightening then ever. To know that he really was mad at me for my reaction. The thing that I was trying to run away from. To find away to escape what was really there.

Reality.

The reality of the situation was that Sollux was mad at me. The reality of the situation was that I knew he was mad at me. The fantasy of the situation was that I kept trying to break reality even when it was a brick wall plastered right in front of me.

So that's when I put my foot down and stomped my way to the couch. I sat down right next to Sollux and began to demand answers in the calmest, most proper way I could think of.

"What the livin' fuck is wrong with you?"

He took a sip of his drink then raised an eyebrow at me.

"The fuck is wrong with me? Theriouthly? What the fu- actually... Why don't you just explain to me what's wrong with who I am. Be my fuckin' guest."

I frowned at his response, but he only crossed his arms and watched me. So I took a deep breathe and began.

"Well, for starters, you don't just snuggle up to a man in bed and expect them to be okay with it in the mornin'-"

"You seemed pretty okay with it-"

"-Well you know what. I'm gonna continue and your goin' to stay quiet until I finish considerin' you're the one that asked."

He took another sip of his tea, now that I could smell it, and rolled his eyes. I took this as a sign that I could continue, so I did.

"Anyway, you don't snuggle with a man just because your sleepin' with them. At least buy them a drink first. Also, you can't blame me for this mornin' cause that was all you. You scared the shit out of me! You know how unnervin' it is to have a guy sneak up behind you and whisper into your ear all seductively-"

"Heh, I'm theductive-"

"-especially if you slept with them the night before-"

"if only-"

"Do you even understand the meanin' of quiet?"

He shook his head and smiled at me with a care free expression, all his anger drained. I was happy for that but incredibly pissed at him now.

"Mother of... Okay. You're a lispin' honey addicted computer geek that can't keep his fuckin' hands to himself. That's what's wrong with you."

"And you want me to change that?"

"No."

The moment I said that I slapped both my hands over my mouth. I could feel the blush come on so fast I became light-headed. Why would I even say that!

"Oh?" He leaned in close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. I immediately began to cover up my little slip up.

Badly.

"W-well it's not like it isn't annoyin', but I don't hate it, I-I mean it's not like I enjoy it. W-what I meant is that, I... Um... How-w come you don't lisp when your seductive?"

Dear god. Someone kill me.

My face could probably make tomatoes jealous by now.

He stared at me blankly for a moment before a huge smirk crossed his lips.

"If you really need to know, I can control my lithp when I thpeak thofter. So you do admit it'th theductive?"

He slouched back into his normal position with his back against an arm rest. He had a look of content that made my desire to punch him slowly rise. I could feel my eye begin to twitch the longer I sat there.

"Can I at least know-w w-why you're such a big flirt all of a sudden? W-what happened to the pompous dolt that I meet three w-weeks ago over spilt coffee."

"Now who ever thaid that I wathn't a flirt to begin with. Bethideth, what happened latht night wathn't really my intention."

"W-what? So your sayin' that you didn't purposely w-wrap that arm around me last night. That makes total sense, thanks for explainin' your sick mind to me."

"Okay, will you thhut up for a thecond. I know it thoundth weird but I have my reathonth," he took a deep breath before he began, his voice suddenly low and serious.

"When I wath thtill in highthchool, I uthed to be bullied... a lot. It didn't really bother me cauthe motht of the time it wath mainly becauthe I fit the thtereotypical nerd. Ya' know, glatthheth, lanky, lithp, thmart. Not to mention I uthed to wear thweater vethtth a lot."

I snorted at the image. He gave me a warning look.

"The bullying uthually wathn't too bad till..."

"Thomeone in the thchool found out about my parentth."

The look on his face was so familiar. It was pained and heartbroken and... lonely.

"Thome dick thtarted thpreading rumorth about my parentth being a gay couple. I thpent everyday trying to cover the fact that my parentth aren't really the normal kind of couple you thee walking down the thtreet. All the timeth where I had to make up excutheth that my parentth were out on vacation or having to lie to my teacherth when they wanted to thee one of them. All my hard work of not getting into trouble jutht tho they didn't have to come in and meet anyone, down the fucking drain."

"Not only did I have to lie to my friendth and teacherth, but I had to lie to them too. Not onthe did either one of my dadth come anywhere near the thchool. It wath either a phone call or I had to come in for them. All my friendth thtopped talking to me after the thecret got out. People thtarted up hate groupth againtht me, everyone avoided me. They thtarted calling me faggot and queer. They even had a webthite dedicated to their hatred towardth me and my dadth."

He paused and let his gaze fall to his hands. His breath was starting to become even, and I could feel my heart ache in my chest as he spoke.

"I thought it couldn't get worthe than that, but... Jethuth Chritht wath I wrong. I wath tho wrong."

"They thtarted to become phythical. They would catch me after thchool and drag me to one of their carth. They would take me on a joy ride then leave me in an alleyway, lotht and broken. They did thith every week for two whole fucking monthth. Then they thtopped. For the firtht time in monthth I felt thome what thafe. The verbal bullying wath thtill there but it wath nothing compared to the phythical."

"After a week or tho though, they came back. I realized that they would thtop fathter if I didn't fight back. But thith time, they didn't do anything to me. They jutht kept driving. When they got to any empty lot, they blindfolded and cuffed me. Once they put a gag on me, I thuddenly realized what they were really going to do. They spat nameth at me and they didn't thtop till I patthhed out. They left me there, but I could thtill here them laughing ath they drove away."

"The...the memorieth thtill give me nightmareth. That'th why I don't uthually thleep. Or at leatht, thleep well. But latht night, thomething wath different."

I wanted to say something but I had no idea what to say. Swallowing a lump that had grown in my throat, I tried to respond.

"W-why did you tell me all of this?"

"I only anthwered your question. You athked for an explanation, tho I gave you one."

"But, w-what does w-wrappin' me up in your arms hav-ve to do w-with any of that?"

"For onthe thinthe that inthident, I've been able to have a full nightth retht. For thome reathon, you make me feel, I don't know, thafe?"

"I still don't understand though. A-are you... gay?"

He let out a sigh then started to lean towards me.

"No, but I guess your just an exception."

That's when our lips met.

* * *

**Finally updated! Sorry about that.**

**By the way, here's my tumblr: backoffmybubble**

**NOW GO FOLLOW ME. lawl, just kidding (unless you want too *cough*). Thanks for reading you guys!**

_**-Personal Bubbles**_

_p.s. OH NOES, SCHOOL._


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings same as before.**

**Homestuck belongs Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

The blur of the passing students.

Running, shoving, yelling.

My highschool years were never a walk in the park. More like a hell bus that never left the station, leaving you stranded in the chaos to wait for four years until a replacement came along to sweep you off to a new kind of hell.

I sat alone behind the school, by the dumpsters, eating my lunch in peace. My over sized glasses kept sliding down my face each time I took a bite of my sandwich. I would leave and arrive at my next class before any bell would ring, too terrified to take any chances of running into... them.

I sat far in the back, away from everyone. Keeping to myself unless told to speak. It was like that for a whole semester: avoid, be alone, avoid, be alone. I didn't love it, but I couldn't hate it. Because once the second semester came around, I couldn't do any avoid or alone anymore.

They hunted me down.

Everyday for my Sophomore and Junior year, I would constantly be stalked and beaten until I gave them what they wanted. Every single thing that they wanted. But I wasn't the only one that would suffer. Both Feferi and I would be targeted yet, she didn't even know she was. All she knew was that I would be an arrogant asshole that asks her to run errands for me. She would ask about the bruises, but I couldn't tell her.

If she knew the truth, she would have gotten the same treatment I was given. But lying to her only made me feel even worse.  
Not only did her faith and trust start to falter, but so did my father's.

But I couldn't tell them anything. How could I ever put Feferi in something like that, knowing that she would get hurt for money and power. How could I ever tell my father that my allowance went to a group of sick minded vultures. The world seemed to get darker by each passing day. I had wondered what it would be like when it finally got too dark to see...

Senior year finally arrived, but things only started getting worse.

Way worse.

The beatings were so severe now, I had to hide away for days before my injuries would heal and I could comeback home. But that only gave more reasons to be scolded. My father started to become harsher. Whenever I came home, he would have come up with another reason to scream and yell at me, from how bad I was at everything to my future in a box. My mother didn't even try to talk to me, completely disowning my very existence.

Feferi started to avoid me during school, and even at home she would try her best to keep away. I became a target of hate for everyone. Karkat and Gamzee abandoned me at some point as well. They came back, just a little too late.

Graduation time came too slowly, but it finally did. I had done a well enough job to graduate as well as get into the college of my choice.

But the night before graduation was the moment my father and I had stopped talking.

"Eridan! Enough! You have done your fair share of damage to this family and I will have no more of it!"

"Father, it's not like I don't w-want to tell you! It's because I can't!"

He had slapped me down to the ground that night.

My father had always been judgemental of me, and very uncaring. He would leave me stranded in places and tried to push it off as me running away. Of course I would say I did, not risking any anger from him. He wasn't the best father, but he was the only thing I had. Feferi was there, yes, but her opinion didn't matter when she was already the golden child of the family. Me on the other hand, had been tossed to the side, forgotten and broken.

I was unfixable.

Till his lips met mine.

* * *

**Oh look! An update! It's really short though... huh. (It's not even a chapter, it's just like, what would you call it? idk. But it's pretty much an inside into Eri's head during that kiss from the last chapter.)**

**Actually, it's more of a space filler cause I've kept you guys waiting for too long now.**

**Sorry guys, I was a little busy... again.**  
**I will NOT abandon this story, and I will not abandon you guys!**

**I know you've been reading this story for some time now, but... I still need the urge to tell you guys that I don't update fast. So just a heads up if you're a new reader!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcomed :]**

_**-Personal Bubbles**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Same warnings as before!**  
**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: You Guys Knew This Would Happen?!_

The kiss lasted a few seconds, but those were probably the best seconds ever.

Sollux leaned away and stared at me with lidded eyes. I looked up into those mix-matched eyes and tried to speak.

"I um... I... ohmygod."

"Hehe, surprise~" I was the one to end the staring because I knew that if I stared any longer, I wouldn't be able to breath again.

Looking at the television I spoke actual words this time.

"So, you like me..."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Tho... Now that you know... Do you, um... ya' know. Like me too?"

I didn't risk a look at Sollux, but I did grab his hand. By the way he scooted closer so our bodies were actually touching, he understood what I meant. We stayed that way on the couch even till we fell asleep. Our hands never left each others.

The next morning I chose to pester him about going on a date to make the relationship official.

"Common Sooolll. We can go anywhere!"

"Guuh, fine. But I get to pick where we go."

"Deal! But at least dress nice for our first date!"

Sollux looked down at the loose jeans and t-shirt he was wearing and shrugged.

"What'th wrong with what I'm wearing?"

I walked over to the closet and slid the wooden door open. Grabbing a pair of black jeans, a white V-neck, and a nice looking black and yellow jacket, I threw it at him and made him change into them.

"If thith ith jutht an exthuthe to look at my hot bod..." He grinned at me as he lifted his shirt. Looking away from Sollux, I walked out of the room to try to cool my face.

"Just hurry up, and pick a place already..."

Once we were out of the house and in his car, he started to drive in the direction I knew so well.

"Oh my cod Sol. You ass."

We turned into the parking lot of SeaSaltCaramel.

Getting out of car, he grabbed my hand and he dragged me into the cafe. I tried to resist but he ended up just picking me up by waist. For a nerd, he was surprisingly strong.

He put me down in front of the back door then smiled at me, our hands entwined.

"Seriously, why here of all places? It's not even open yet."

"Becauthe we met here."

I lifted an eyebrow and him then smiled myself. He could be pretty cute when he wanted too.

We shoved the double doors open and walked in. A gasp and a squee came from the corner of the kitchen. We looked to see who it was and saw Nepeta jumping and smiling like a little kid on Christmas Eve. Aradia walked in through the doors that led to the main restaurant. She strode over to the both of us and gave us a hug.

"Dear god. Took you two long enough."

Nepeta came bouncing our direction. She could be an adorable Tigger now that I look at her.

"So did you guys make sure you wore purrtection?"

Sudden realization hit me.

"OH MY COD. DID ALL OF YOU KNOW THAT THIS RELATIONSHIP WOULD HAPPEN?!"

Aradia and Nepeta looked at each for a second. Sollux remained slightly dazed as he processed my words.

"Kinda, yeah," they uttered together.

"How many of you guyth expected uth to get together anywayth?!"

Aradia adjusted her apron then looked up at the both of us,"Let's see... Me, Nepeta, Karkat, Gamzee-"

"Kar and Gam too?!"

"Feferi-"

"Holy thit..."

"Kanaya, Equius... Oh and Terezi, and even Vriska."

"THE HELL, I HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO VRIS IN OVER FOUR MONTHS." I began to bang my head on the fridge next to me.

"How the hell doeth TZ even know about ED?" He tried to stop me from banging my head, but he helped me in sliding to the floor.

"Appawrently Ampurra cleaned out most of the shelves at her art store!"

"That blind girl?" I moaned into the side of the fridge.

"Yup! Efurryone ships you two!"

The dread was almost unbearable. Everyone had predicted our relationship before we even knew. I turned slightly to see Sollux's face, and I could see the shock glued to it. Now everything made sense. My conclusion?

Everyone sucks.

"Ya know-w you could hav-ve told us instead of giv-ven really bad hints..."

"Yes, but what would be the fun of that. You guys had an epic love story going on! And a relationship like that would need time to make it happen. I just helped out a bit here and there," I saw Aradia cross her arms and wink at me. Never in my life have I been so terrified of a wink before.

"But I bet you guys came for something else besides us telling you two that we all knew you were purrfect for each other?"

"Y-yeah," Sollux rubbed the back of his neck," We were gonna have a date here..."

"Aww! How cute! Don't worry Pawllux, Ampurra, your first date will be PURRFECT!"

Nepeta scampered away, grabbed Equius as he was in mid towel drying, and towed him away to who knows where to get who knows what. Then Aradia's phone started ringing.

"You got everything? Okay."

She hung up then started shoving Sollux and me out into the café. She led us to a corner table next to a window. There was a large milkshake with two straw in it. My gosh, I swear Karkat set this up.

Hesitantly, we sat down on the tall bar chairs and looked wearily at Nepeta and Aradia. They smiled then quickly stepped away from us as they opened up for the day. The whole café and restaurant was nearly filled within a couple of minutes. Sollux and I sat awkwardly, staring down at the classic romance movie shake in front of us. We looked up at each other and started laughing.

The scene was so ironically cute it only made us laugh even harder.

We started talking about nearly everything after that. How apparently, our group of friends were all linked together in one giant loop, how our classes were going, what our pasts where like, what were our dreams, what our favourite color were, what our zodiacs were. Everything.

Somehow, we stayed there for hours, not even noticing Nepeta,Aradia, Equius, or even Gamzee! Coming to give us food or a refill on drinks we forgot we even ordered.

We ended our last conversation with a kiss outside the café doors as the lights went dim. It was so perfect and it didn't even end when we drove back home.

At least, not until we got home.

Sollux removed the note from the door and read.

**_I'm sorry to inform you but this apartment complex as well as the surrounding complex's will have to be evacuated within a month for termination. This area will made into a high class social shopping center to pay for a better community by funding several things. Thank you for your understanding and have a nice day._**

**_- Andrew Hussie (Building Owner)_**

We looked at each other, fear in our eyes.

Now what?

* * *

** Hey guys! I was sick today so I decided to get cracking at these fanfics to cover up my boredom and illness OTL **

**Welp, hope you guys stick around and thanks for reading!**

_**-Personal Bubbles**_


	15. NOTICE

**GIVING UP ON BLAME THE COFFEE, PLEASE READ.**

_Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated and there is a VERY good explanation. _

_See, when I first started writing this story I had several plotting points that I made that were supposed to be reached(Eridan/Sollux meet,Eridan/Sollux live together,etc) and I kinda filled in the drama along the way. So I got to one of my plotting points and now...I have no idea how to reach the next one. _

_The last chapter that I wrote was when I decided "hm, I should make an actual plot" and that's when I realized the chapters beforehand make no sense whatsoever. _

_So what I'm trying to say is, I am giving up on this story... and rewriting it in a new revised version. Most of the things that happened will be the same. It truly has been sometime since I wrote the first chapter and it sound horrible to me. My grammar is better now, I've learned how to write dialogue, and character development won't be so iffy anymore. OH, and I will sneak in more characters (yes I mean dancestors, hell yeah)_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this and NOT jump to conclusions from just reading the header. _

_Goodbye for now, I will be posting a link to the new story as soon as possible (when I write it) and I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_-Personal Bubbles_


End file.
